identityvfandomcom-20200223-history
Props
Props are interactive objects found throughout the Maps in Identity V. Chests Chests are boxes that contain items for the Survivors. Survivors searching a Chest can get Terror Shocked. The Thief's external trait, Lock Pick will make Survivors open chests faster. Lucky Guy is able to wish for a certain item, which will increase the chance of getting said item. Exit Gates Exit Gates are one of two ways for Survivors to escape the game, the other method being the Dungeon. Overview There are two Exit Gates in each map of the game. They are deactivated until 5 Cipher Machines have been decoded. Once 5 Cipher Machines are decoded, the Exit Gates will activate, but will not open until a Survivor successfully enters the password. Powering Once enough Cipher Machines have been decoded, both the Survivors and the Hunter will receive an auditory and visual cue, displaying the location of each Exit Gate (briefly for Survivors, permanently for Hunters). Opening Exit Gates take about 10 seconds to open if the hunter does not have the persona Confined Space ( which slows down the gate opening process). If a player stops opening a gate, its progress will be saved. It is possible for a Survivor to escape through an Exit Gate even if they are incapacitated. The Hunter cannot leave the game through the Exit Gates. Cipher Machines Cipher Machines, or Ciphers, are the main objectives for Survivors. Overview The number of Cipher Machines on a map will always be equal to the number of survivors starting the match plus three. This results in 7 Machines being placed randomly around the map, assuming that all four Survivors joined the game, though all but 2 must be repaired in order for the Exit Gates to become active. As the Cipher Machines have four sides, it is possible for up to four Survivors to simultaneously use it - assuming that there are no other props blocking any of the sides. The more Survivors that work on the same Cipher Machine at the same time, the faster it will decode. The time taken to decode a Cipher Machine can be further reduced with Abilities Persona or Marks. Once fully repaired, the lights above the Cipher Machine will activate and illuminate the immediate area around it, and the Hunter will receive an auditory and visual cue to the Machine's location. A Skill Check may trigger whilst a Survivor is decoding. If they fail a Skill Check, the Machine will short-circuit. In addition, no progress will be gained for 3 seconds. The failing player will display a shock animation, and the Hunter will receive an auditory and visual cue to the player's location. If a Survivor stops deciphering as a Skill Check appears, the Skill Check will automatically fail. After decoding two Cipher Machines, the Dungeon will spawn. Statistics Up to 4 Survivors are able to repair a single Cipher Machine, given that all four sides are accessible. Each additional Survivor will boost the overall repair progress. When the match starts, after about three minutes have passed, an event called "decoding acceleration" will occur causing all Cipher Machines to crackle with electricity and get decoded 25% faster. Hitting a perfect calibration makes the cipher decode 0.7 seconds faster than hitting a gray calibration. Dungeon The Dungeon, also known and commonly referred to as the Hatch or Cellar, is one of the two potential ways for Survivors to escape a trial in Identity V. Overview The dungeon is four-sided. There will be a trapdoor on the ground, and the outer part is gray wood. The main surface in the middle is red. There are fixed positions where the dungeon may spawn. When the dungeon appears, there will be a prompt: the dungeon has emerged. After that, the player can look for it by themselves. There are no hints to where the dungeon is hidden. The Dungeon will automatically open when there's only one living Survivor left on the map (all the other Survivors have to have escaped, eliminated from the match or disconnected) and a certain amount of Machines have fully decoded (see below). However, in duo hunters mode, survivors may also dial the phone and buy crowbars to open dungeons. Spawn Location The Dungeon will spawn in a random, predetermined location on the Map at the very start of the trial. It will remain invisible to the Survivors and the Hunter until certain requirements are met, which will make it visible to everyone and thus interactable. When one survivor is remaining on the map, then dungeon location will be refreshed every 30 seconds. Visibility The Hatch will become visible ("spawn") whenever two Cipher Machines have fully decoded. However, it is unusable until there is one Survivor left. Basement The Basement is a location that spawns consistently in one of two areas of each Map. Overview The Basement contains: * One Chest * Four lockers, two facing the entrance and two faced away from the aforementioned set. * Two small pockets on either side of the end of the room * A staircase leading into it * A unique set of four indestructible Rocket Chairs Tips * When playing as a Survivor, a basement save is much riskier than a normal save granted it is difficult to escape and to enter. There are various ways to counter this, for example: ** Playing Priestess and creating a portal. ** Sneaking in, baiting a hit, and then taking one after the rescue. ** Bringing Tide Turner or other Talents that assist in rescues. ** Using an item to stun the Hunter before getting the save. ** Being wary of Hunter abilities. ** Bringing multiple people for either a distraction or to take hits. * Whilst playing Survivor, be wary of the basement's location and try not to get downed near it. If you're kiting the hunter in its proximity, remain cautious and know when to move on. ** It's especially important to note the basement's location when you're trying to dismantle chairs. Keep your teammates away from it at all costs, or actively inform them using Quick Messages or external means. * When playing Hunter, it may be wise to carry Survivors past available Rocket Chairs to put them in the Basement. * Take note of what particular characters the Survivors chose to try and predict what play they are going to make. * As hunter, if you hit a survivor while falling down from a height, including the basement stairs, the stagger will override the hit recovery, allowing you to hit a survivor and quickly recover. Rocket Chairs The purpose of Rocket Chairs is to allow the Hunter to send Survivorsback to the Manor and eliminate them from the game. Chairs have static spawns in every trial, so their location never changes. Chair Mechanics Tying When in proximity to a chair that hasn't been dismantled or sent away from an prior elimination/launch, the Hunter carrying a Survivor is given the opportunity to chair that Survivor, placing them onto the chair and tying them to it securely. Chair Stages For Survivors, Chairs have three different stages. Stages 1 and 2 each have a duration of 45 seconds: Rescuing Survivors can rescue teammates strapped to chairs, putting them back onto their feet and in the injured state. There are several mechanics that augment or are augmented by this interaction. Basement Chairs The Basement Chairs are a unique set of four rocket chairs located in the Basement. They can't be dismantled, but will still be lost after eliminating a survivor with it. This ensures that the Hunter will always have an opportunity somewhere on the Map to eliminate a Survivor with a Chair. Instead of launching upwards, the Basement Chairs go underground. Lockers Lockers are red in color or brown. They have two doors with a small vent on them. Overview Survivors can hide in a Locker, but Hunters can search Lockers for Survivors. Only one Survivor can hide in the Locker at a time. If a survivor is hidden, the survivor will get a first-person view which is blocked by the bars of the vent. If a Survivor is found hiding inside the Locker by a Hunter, they will be instantly tied to a balloon. If a Survivor tries to hide in a Locker when another Survivor is inside, the Survivor will be surprised and close the door on the shivering Survivor. Pallets Pallets are used by Survivors to evade the Hunter and hinder their pursuit. There are many pallets throughout each map. Usage States Pallets have two states: upright, and pulled down. At the start of a match, all Pallets are in an upright position, meaning that both the Survivors and the Hunter can pass through the area next to them without needing to interact. Hunters are unable to interact with Pallets in this state, but Survivors have the option to pull it down and create an obstacle for the Hunter that can only be vaulted by the Survivors, which is similar to vaulting a window. Breaking The Hunter cannot vault Pallets, but can choose to break and thus permanently destroy it by interacting with it. Breaking a Pallet displays a short animation in which the Hunter will destroy it with their weapon or hands. This will momentarily obstruct their vision as the camera will tilt downwards until the Pallet is destroyed, giving the Survivor an opportunity to hide out of sight. It also gives them the opportunity to easily blind the Hunter with a flashlight, as they are locked into the animation and can't turn their head to try and evade the blind. The Joker is the only Hunter with an alternative way to break a Pallet, by charging at it with his rocket. Pallet Stun If a Hunter is inside the area of a Pallet and a survivor pulls it down, they will be pushed back and get stunned for a short while, again obstructing their vision as their camera tilts. This will also award the Survivor a hefty amount of points in the Persistence category. Windows Windows are holes in walls which Survivors can quickly climb (vault) through to try and lose the Hunter. They are common features in every match, and can appear in the walls that surround the Map or in and around landmarks. Windows can be created by pressing the action button (bottom right-hand corner) on blue highlighted walls. Vaulting In order to vault over a window, both Hunters and Survivors must walk up to it and press the action button in the bottom right-hand corner. Whereas the Hunter usually only has a slow vaulting speed, Survivors are able to climb through walls at two different speeds: * If a Survivor runs towards a window and has enough momentum, they will quickly vault over the window. ** This type of vault will alert the Hunter with a noise notification. * If a Survivor walks up to a window and climbs through it, the vault will be slow and quiet. ** This type of vault will not alert the Hunter